Be Strong And Carry On
by vizzy-vicky-lou
Summary: This is the tragic story of what happend to James and Lilly in there final year, what happens to there parents? When did petunia start hating Lily, why? Includes mischief and madness from marauders.
1. Celebrations And Commiserations

Disclaimer: - Don't own Hp, or any characters

"To James head boy!" The Champaign glasses clinked and James potter, Sirius Black and Mr and Mrs Potter tucked in to there meals. It was the evening before James and the rest of Hogwarts returned to school and he, his parents and his closest friend were having a celebratory meal to congratulate James on becoming head boy.

"Remember no pranks this year set an example to the younger students" Said Mrs Potter.

"Yes James no pranks"! Sirius said smiling.

"I was talking about you as well Sirius" replied Mrs Potter.

Sirius blushed. He had no real family of his own. He had run away from home in the second year. He now lived with the Potters. Mr and Mrs Potter saw Sirius as a second son and James saw him as a brother.

As the meal came to an end Mrs Potter cleared away the plates, Mr Potter was reading the daily prophet and James and Sirius were sat talking in deep conversation.

"I can't believe she's actually going out with you after all this time!" Sirius said to James.

"I know! I don't believe it myself! We met up in Diagon ally last week and I tried my luck asked her out and she said yes! Have you heard from Amelia?"

"Yea were meeting up tomorrow on platform 9 and 3/4, what did Evens say when you told her your head boy?"

"I didn't tell her, I'm keeping it a secret until tomorrow, and did I tell you she's head girl?"

Sirius never got to answer. They were interrupted by a tapping noise at the window. James farther rushed over to the window and opened it. A large brown tawny owl flew in carrying a small piece of parchment. It was a simple message just an address written in red ink.

"JANE!" yelled Mr Potter

"JANE! There has been an attack, we need to go"

Mrs Potter came rushing out and they both disappeared with a pop leaving the piece of parchment the ground.

Sirius wandered over to the piece of parchment looked at the address

"Hey prongs" he said

"Yea" said James

"I don't want to worry you or anything but isn't this Evans's address

James rushed over to see the parchment.

"LILY!" he gasped.


	2. When Death Comes Along

"Sirius we have to go there now!" James shouted

"What?" Sirius shouted in disbelief.

"We have to go to Lilly's house!" James yelled

"Well get ourselves killed James!"

"I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE TO GET LILLY!" shouted James getting ready to go.

"JAMES NO" Sirius started but was distracted by a loud popping noise.

Lilly appeared in the room wearing her night cloths, tears flooding down her face.

"James" she cried almost falling over but James was there to catch her.

"It's ok Lilly, your ok" James said holding her and stroking her hair.

"What about my parents" Lilly stammered.

"They'll be ok, look why don't you sit down" James said directing her to the sofa.

They sat on the sofa holding each other until Lilly drifted off to sleep. James carried her upstairs and put her to bed in the guest bedroom. He sat next to her and watched her sleep for a while and then reluctantly went downstairs when he heard Sirius calling his voice.

"What?" James asked rushing down the stairs but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw McGonagall, Dumbledore and his parents. He knew something was wrong.

"James did Lilly come here?" asked his mother.

"Yea she's asleep upstairs. Why what's happened?"

"James..." His mother started.

"There dead aren't they" James said.

Silence fell over the room.

"Yes" His mother replied.

"We came to tell Miss Evens" said McGonagall.

"I'll tell her" James told McGonagall

"I don't think that's a..." Mrs Potter started

"I think it would be best coming from James" Sirius butted in.

"I agree" Dumbledore said.

"What about Lily's sister? What happened to her?" James asked.

"Lilly's sister is on her honeymoon with her new husband, we have people from the Order tracing them now." Dumbledore explained

"Ok" James said distantly. "What's going to happen to Lilly"?

"Your mother has kindly offered to let her stay the night, and your parents have also offered to return to Lily's and collect what is left of her things if Lily dose not feel up to it, I have given permission for lily to return to Hogwarts a week late so as she has chance to sort through her belongings. You may stay with her if she wishes." Dumbledore told James.

"Ok then, I guess ill go tell her the news". James replied distantly, walking up the stairs.

Lily was sleeping peacefully before James entered but as soon as he opened the door she awoke.

"James" She said sitting up and looking confused.

James sat down on the edge of Lilly's bed and quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

"James, what happened? Something's wrong isn't it? Tell me please James".

"Lilly, I'm really sorry but the death eaters they killed your parents."

"Ok" Lilly stammered holding back tears. "Its ok, it's not as if..." But she couldn't finish she burst into tears.

"It's ok Lilly, I'm here, I know it hurts, I can't imagine what it feels like, please remember I will always be here for you." Jams told her, trying so hard to keep himself from crying.

"Hold me" Lilly asked James

James cradled Lilly in his arms and kissed her head.

"You have to be strong, and carry on, it seems your world has ended, but it's only just begun, so you have to be strong, and carry on." James spoke softly into her ear.

"James promise me if I go to sleep that you won't leave me, please don't leave me alone tonight". Lilly said sleepily.

"I promise" James answered her just as tired.

By the time Mrs and Mr Potter came to check on them both Lilly and James were fast asleep in each others arms. Mrs Potter covered them both with a blanket and left the room.


	3. Fallings out

Lilly woke up the next morning to find James asleep next to her. She looked at the clock on the wall it was 9.05.

"James, James wake up" she said shaking him.

"What's wrong Lils, are you ok?" James answered her.

"James we missed the train, were going to get into so much trouble" Lilly told him

It got too much for Lilly she burst out crying.

"Hey Lilly, its ok, Dumbledore said that you didn't have to return to school straight away" He told her.

She nodded "ok" she said.

"Sorry about all the crying" she said wiping her eyes.

"Lilly don't apologise, you have all the right in the world too be upset" James told her taking hold of her hand.

"Thank you James" she said.

"What for"? He replied

"For staying with me." She said.

Downstairs the doorbell rang. The door opened. And there was a lot of shouting.

"Where is she"! A voice screamed from downstairs

"Petunia" Lily told a rather be-dazzled James.

"I should go talk to her". Lily told him.

"Ill come with you". James told her.

They both got up and walked downstairs. Downstairs Petunia and her husband were stood in the hallway. Petunia saw Lilly.

"You"! Petunia screamed

"What"? Replied Lily slightly confused.

"You killed our parents you bit..." Petunia started but James interrupted.

"Hey!" He yelled at Petunia.

"What happed was nothing to do with Lily"! He continued.

"It's her fault there dead! If she wasn't one of you bunch of freaks then those people wouldn't have killed them"! Petunia spat.

"I think you should leave" Said Mr Potter emerging from the kitchen.

"Like I want to stay in this dump for any longer"! Petunia spat. "But you!" she said pointing at Lilly. "Never contact me again!" she said. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She screamed and burst into tears.

Her husband who stood by the door opened the door and left leaving Petunia to walk out behind him. Petunia walked out and James slammed the door behind her.

He looked over at Lilly; she was staring at the door tears running down her face, not making a sound, just staring at the door.

"Lilly it's..." James started.

Lilly shook her head. That told James she didn't want to talk about it.

"Would anyone like some breakfast"? Mrs Potter asked.

James looked at Lilly, Lilly nodded.

"Ok mum" James told his mother.

He walked over to where Lilly was stood, took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

No one ate much. No one spoke much either. The silence was broken by Mrs Potter.

"Lilly, do you feel up to going back to your house"? Mrs Potter asked nervously.

"Hello!" a voice yelled from the living room.

"Mum, did Sirius not go back to school"? James asked.

"Yes your farther took him" replied Mrs Potter.

"Sirius I don't think there in" Said a voice that sounded a lot like Remus.

James walked into the living room with Lilly close behind him holding his hand. James couldn't help but laugh. Squished in the fire place were Sirius and Remus. There was a voice in the background who James recognised to be Peter.

"Hello" said Sirius smiling and waving.

Lilly sighed "not now". And she left the room.

"Oops" said Sirius.

"Padfoot mate ill talk to you later" said James and went after Lilly.

"Bye then" said Sirius and he and Remus disappeared.

"Lilly are you all right?" asked James.

"I'm ready" Lily said.

"For what"? James asked.

"To go home" Lilly replied.


	4. Memories

James and Lily apperated to Lilly's home. Lily was devastated. The whole house was now rubble on the floor. She had been prepared for the worst but nothing like this. Scattered around the rubble lay the remains of many personal belongings.

"Look Lilly, we could always do this some other time" James said awkwardly.

"No" said Lilly with tears in her eyes "It has to be done".

Lilly approached the rubble and began to search.

"Would you like me to help"? James asked.

Lilly simply nodded.

James searched through the wreckage and came across photo album with a picture of young girls holding hands and smiling. One had a large thin neck and the other had red hair. James instantly recognised the picture as Lilly and her sister. At the bottom of the front page the words 'Born sisters, friends by choice'. He looked over at Lilly who was distantly searching through things. James opened the album. The first page had a picture of a small baby with tufts of red hair in a small bath with an older girl maybe 1 or two pouring water on her. The second page had a dark haired 5 year old dressed in her new school uniform with a red haired 3 year old hugging her. The next page was almost the same only this time the red haired girl was now in school uniform as well and appeared to be slightly older. James skipped a few pages of the same two girls growing up and being friends, until he got to the last page where only one girl stood the Lilly, the red haired girl was stood alone in her new Hogwarts uniform.

"They used to be friends" he told himself.

Lilly came over and saw the album.

"James you found it" She said in a relived tone. "I was so scared Id lost it."

James handed her the album.

"I'm done here" said Lily "I can't do anymore."

"Ok" said James taking her into his arms.

"I guess this is goodbye" Lilly said more tears streaming down her face.

"We could always come back" James told her.

"No" said Lilly shaking her head "I can't live in memories forever". "Any way I think we should go back to school tomorrow."

"Lilly are you sure"? James asked concerned.

Lilly nodded. "I've left the head boy alone for too long anyway" She said forcing a smile.

"No you haven't, He's hear with you". James said.

Lilly smiled properly for the first time since her parents were killed. She threw her arms around James and they kissed.

"Shall we go home"? Asked James

"I don't have a home" Lilly replied.

"Lilly you are always welcome at my home. My home is now your home." James told her.

Lilly was stunned. "Thank you" she managed to say. With that they disaperated home ,leaving the past behind them.


End file.
